


First For Edward

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [23]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight, Edward/Carlisle, she can never have you because you're mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	First For Edward

Edward isn't blind, and he sees the way that Esme looks at Carlisle, and he hates her. It goes too far when Carlisle with his compassionate nature, tries to save her one too many times – but Edward stops him with his words.

"She can never have you because you're mine..." and Esme dies forgotten, while Carlisle only has eyes and love for him.


End file.
